


Charlie and the Alien Appendage

by SleepyLouG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, F/M, Fpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, tentacle pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLouG/pseuds/SleepyLouG
Summary: Charlie wakes up one morning with an unusual alien appendage.
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Voices echoed in Charlie’s mind as he slept. They told him that only he could help save the different species on their planet. That he was their salvation. There was a tight pain in his cock, and then he woke up with a start.

He grunted as a strong pain emanated from down below. Quickly removing the covers, Charlie found the source of his pain: His cock and balls had disappeared. Instead, it was replaced by a large bulge with a strange opening. Breathing heavily, he reached down and touched the edges of the opening. Something inside of the bulge stirred, but nothing more happened.

The commotion Charlie caused woke up his boyfriend, Oliver, who looked at him with worry. “What’s the matter?” Oliver asked. “Are you okay?”

“No, I…something’s happened to me,” Charlie replied. They both looked down to where his cock should have been, and Oliver was just as surprised as he was to find it missing. “I had a weird dream, then suddenly I’m like this.”

Oliver reached down, curious to touch the bulge that once was Charlie’s cock. He felt the stirring again, but it was stronger that time. Suddenly the strange opening widened, and a black, 12-inch tentacle-like cock slithered out, wriggling around. Its appearance was strange, covered in dots that looked like stars, and there were faint swirls of pink and orange. It was almost like Charlie’s new cock was made from the very fabric of space. Charlie reached down, half-expecting his hand to go through it, but it was surprisingly solid.

“What is this? It’s so…cool?” Oliver was mesmerized as he touched and stroked Charlie’s new appendage. It reacted strongly to his touches; the tip curled around his finger. Charlie felt another stirring, but this one was more familiar. The tentacle cock hardened in Oliver’s grasp, making him laugh. “This cock seems to like me as much as your old one.”

“Right, don’t let it go to your head,” Charlie panted as Oliver continued to play with his new cock.

“I can think of other places it can go instead,” he replied with an eager smile as he pulled Charlie on top of him. Oliver pressed his slick folds against the alien cock. “Fuck me.”

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Charlie despite his increasing need. “We don’t know what will happen? There’s something weird about this…thing.”

“Yeah, it isn’t inside of me yet. Come on, Charlie. I want this.” Oliver reached up and kissed him. “Fuck me.”

Charlie sighed, but he’d be lying if he didn’t want to. His alien cock gave him a new level of lust he’d never had before, and Oliver acting this way didn’t help at all.

Instead of being gentle like normally, Charlie gave one swift thrust, crashing past Oliver’s soaking folds as he buried the alien cock into his boyfriend. Oliver let out a pleasured groan at being filled in an instant.

“God, you’re so big,” Oliver muttered. Charlie gave a light laugh as he continued to thrust into him. The alien cock was much more sensitive than his human one. He could feel how tight Oliver was around him, and how close he was to his cervix. The tip of his cock wriggled by it, trying to enter Oliver’s womb. As he continued to push in deeper, his alien cock penetrated the obstacle, allowing free reign inside. Oliver groaned when the cock pushed through and began to explore his womb. It formed a bulge on the outside, moving as the alien cock moved.

“This is…so hot,” Oliver panted. He groaned as he suddenly came, the cum spilling from his own cock onto his belly. His eyes were closed now, and Charlie admired the lust-filled look on his face as he continued to fuck him.

Suddenly his alien cock seemed to lock into place. Charlie couldn’t move inside Oliver anymore, and he couldn’t pull out either. Whereas the cock seemed more fluid before, it now felt solid and stiff. Oliver didn’t seem to notice, but Charlie grew worried. Were they going to be locked like this forever?

Charlie felt a strange sensation, deep within the opening where the alien cock came from. Then there was a strange pressure, and then a satisfying release. In seconds, gallons upon gallons of cum flowed through him and straight into Oliver’s womb. Oliver moaned as Charlie looked on, watching his belly balloon as it filled up. Shot after shot of cum blasted into him until Oliver looked nine months pregnant.

Once the stream of cum concluded, Charlie’s alien cock jerked inside of Oliver, and suddenly the skin of his giant belly became transparent, and they could both see into his womb. As Oliver shifted to sit up and get a better view, Charlie was finally able to pull out of his boyfriend. His folds sealed shut behind him, allowing no cum to escape.

Inside of Oliver’s womb, Charlie saw the unusually large sperm wriggle and swim around. The strong movements made Oliver groan as his belly pulsated and shifted; he caressed his belly to try and soothe them.

“It’s sure lively in there,” Oliver panted, not taking his eyes off his belly. “It feels like I’m pregnant with dozens of tiny babies. It feels really weird though, like it’s changing me inside.” Suddenly the sperm became even more active, tossing and rolling around inside of the womb. Charlie held Oliver close, watching him hold onto his own belly while it became more and more out of control. His boyfriend grunted as the sperm suddenly jerked in all directions, as if trying to trigger something. Charlie’s attention then shifted to something growing just to the side of the womb.

Oliver’s ovaries seemed to be growing increasingly bigger, trying to accommodate all of the eggs it seemed to be producing. Charlie placed his hand on Oliver’s belly over them and he could feel strong popping sensations. Then in a rush, all of the eggs were released into the waiting cum. Oliver moaned and came again in his arms as the onslaught began, all of the alien sperm rushing to fertilize the hundreds of eggs.

“What’s happening to me?” Oliver muttered between his moans.

“You’re becoming pregnant,” Charlie replied, barely above a whisper. He watched eggs be fertilized by all of the cum from his alien cock, then begin to grow rapidly in size. Instead of implanting on the walls of Oliver’s womb, they floated around in the excess cum, growing into larger and more solid eggs.

Soon all of the eggs Oliver released were fertilized and grew, making his burgeoning belly even larger than before and very lumpy. Charlie ran his fingers up and down his stomach, which only made Oliver moan even more.

“God I’m so huge. I can’t believe you made me this way. So full with all of your children.” Charlie would’ve been worried, but Oliver sounded like he really was enjoying himself.

“You asked for this, remember.”

“Thank god I did.” Oliver ran his hand down his belly, feeling each egg under the skin. “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

He leaned in for a kiss, which Charlie lovingly gave, but Oliver pulled away suddenly with a pained expression on his face. Under Charlie’s hand, he could feel his boyfriend’s belly contract into itself.

“What happened?” Charlie asked. He held Oliver’s hand as he waited for him to answer.

“I don’t know I- ah!” Another contraction, then two eggs slipped out of Oliver. Charlie could see more eggs popping through his cervix and on their way out.

“Oh my god, you’re laying the eggs.”

Oliver laughed, “Well, I think I’d rather do that than live birth all of your babies.” His face scrunched up as another contraction ran through his body and he delivered three more eggs.

Charlie felt powerless as his boyfriend continued to give birth to hundreds of eggs over the course of an hour. All he could do was hold him, comfort him, and move the eggs aside to make room for more. By the time Oliver birthed the final one, they were completely surrounded by eggs.

“You did it. It’s over,” Charlie said, kissing his boyfriend’s brow.

“Yes, it’s over,” Oliver replied. He lifted his hand and lightly touched Charlie’s alien cock. It began to stir once more under his touch, and when Charlie looked at him, Oliver was looking back with a mischievous smile. “But now I feel so empty. Do it again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Oliver enjoys getting filled up, he's starting to get tired of constantly being used by Charlie. So he comes up with an idea to add a third person into their relationship.

Charlie collapsed on the bed next to Oliver, exhausted after another session of filling him up with more alien cum. Since the night he got the strange cock, Charlie has almost continuously needed to fill his boyfriend. At first Oliver loved it of course, but he could tell that he was beginning to get tired.

“I’m sorry. I wish there was a better way,” said Charlie.

“It’s not your fault,” replied Oliver. He looked down and caressed his burgeoning lumpy belly full of eggs and cum. After the first rapid pregnancy, the gestation period became longer. Instead of less than an hour, it now took a week. As to where the eggs went, it was anyone’s guess. The night after they’re birthed they disappeared. It was probably being taken by whoever cursed him with the alien cock, Charlie thought.

Charlie sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his alien cock stir once more. He couldn’t keep treating his boyfriend like this. Even Oliver had his limits.

“Is it acting up again?” Oliver asked. Charlie only nodded. “What if…we brought in someone else?”

Charlie opened his eyes and looked at Oliver. “You mean bring someone over for a one night stand? Seems like a temporary solution, not to mention kind of fucked up just filling some stranger with cum.”

“Well, what about a third partner? We had talked about bringing someone new into our relationship before, and now you’d be able to split time between the two of us.”

“Hmmm,” Charlie thought about it. “I guess that’s true, but where would we find someone who is into this kind of thing? Not everyone is like you.”

Oliver smiled and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. “And that’s where you’re wrong. I’ve actually already begun searching on some forums for people into this exact thing. Some of them even live around here.”

Charlie rolled his eyes and laughed. “Of course you already have the solution to this problem.”

“If you were the one constantly being overstuffed with cum, you’d find a speedy solution too,” said Oliver with a laugh of his own, though he held onto his belly while he laughed to stop it from jiggling so much. “Anyways I found the perfect person for us. Her name is Larissa, she lives across town, and she seems like a pretty great person. We have a lot in common so I’m sure you’ll like her.”

“Alright, invite her over then. If you like her she must be the right one.”

“Will do. I’ll tell her to come ASAP.”

-

30 minutes passed since Oliver called Larissa when Charlie heard a knock on the door. He let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the front. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and he hoped that Larissa would still be onboard. When he opened the door, he saw a young woman who smiled up at him.

“Are you…Charlie or Oliver?”

“I’m Charlie. Please, come in. Oliver is upstairs and excited to finally meet you. “ Charlie stepped aside to let her into her home.

“I’m Larissa by the way. It’s nice to meet you,” she said, then looked down. “So you’re the one with the strange cock.”

“S-something like that.” Charlie held in a groan as his alien appendage grew agitated. It needed to fill someone fast.

“Well, let me say hi to him first, then we can get started,” she said before running up the stairs. Well, at least she was eager. Charlie was grateful that they’d be able to skip right to filling her up.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, breathing heavily as his cock stiffened and weighed him down. Charlie was only hoping that soon he’d feel much better.

When he finally reached the bedroom, he was surprised to see Oliver and a fully naked Larissa making out on the bed. He couldn’t help but notice how slowly and sensually Larissa stroked Oliver’s burgeoning belly.

“I see you started the party without me,” Charlie laughed as he stripped down.

“We were just…get acquainted,” Larissa replied with a sly smile. She then parted her legs, revealing her wet folds to Charlie. “Now come and join us.”

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” Charlie dove onto the bed and climbed towards Larissa like an animal. Normally there would’ve been some form of foreplay, but the need in his alien cock was urgent. He slammed into her without warning, filling her right up to her cervix.

“God…you’re huge,” was all Larissa could mutter as Charlie thrust into her. Oliver meanwhile held her in his arms, watching Charlie try to break into her womb.

“Soon you’ll be just like me,” Oliver whispered to Larissa. “Doesn’t that excite you?”

“Yes,” Larissa panted.

“That cock is going to fill you right up with so much cum. Active, giant cum that will slosh around in your belly as you become so pregnant.” Oliver began to jack himself off as he talked. “Full of eggs just like me.”

Charlie gave a hefty thrust and his alien cock finally broke through her cervix and into her womb. It writhed about, stretching the walls of her womb. The sensation was enough to make Larissa cum, lubricating Charlie’s alien cock to slide even deeper into her.

“God I can feel it moving inside me,” she muttered, her eyes shut as she became overwhelmed. Then Charlie felt the familiar sensation of his cock locking in place.

“Be ready,” he said. He grunted as he felt pressure build up inside, then immediately explode, releasing into Larissa. Gallons and gallons of cum pumped into her, making her moan as her belly grew larger and larger. Charlie continued to fill her up until she looked like she was long overdue. By the time he was done, he was a panting mess and ready to collapse on the bed.

Before the cock let go of its grip on Larissa, it jerked inside her womb, making her belly transparent. As he slowly pulled out, he felt Larissa cum again.

“Oh…my god,” she whispered, holding her giant belly between both of her hands. “This is amazing.” Larissa watched her cum-filled womb, mesmerized by the large sperm swimming around inside her.”

“Just you wait,” said Oliver before kissing Charlie for a job well done. “Now comes the best part.”

Larissa moaned as her belly began lurch and swell thanks to the cum moving around. Charlie, who was lying down next to her, watched how strongly the alien sperm affected her.

“What is it doing to me? I feel…strange,” Larissa said. She rubbed her belly as if hoping to calm the eager sperm in her womb.

“Preparing you,” was all Oliver said. Charlie kept an eye on her ovaries and couldn’t help but notice they didn’t grow as big as Oliver’s did whenever he was impregnated. Perhaps she wouldn’t produce as many eggs.

Larissa suddenly moaned, her hands moving down to the sides of her belly. “I feel a weird popping.” Underneath her hands, Charlie watched several eggs be released and travel towards the waiting sperm.

Oliver was holding her even closer now, just like how Charlie had done with him the first time he became pregnant. When the eggs reached Larissa’s womb, her belly lurched and jostled as the cum tried to fertilize them all.

“There’s so much cum in there. You’ll be pregnant in no time,” said Oliver. The three of them watched as one by one, her eggs became fertilized and began to grow rapidly. Soon they were the size of walnuts.

Charlie counted eight eggs in total, and he noticed that they didn’t look the same as Oliver’s eggs. He could see a strange, purple mass writhing inside of them. Then suddenly Larissa’s belly jerked to the right and bounced back, making her moan. One of the eggs implanted into the walls of her womb.

“Hmm…that never happened to me,” said Oliver.

“What never happened to-ah!” Her belly lurched again as the second egg implanted. Larissa let out a moan as the other eggs followed, all implanting deep within her womb. From there, the embryos grew rapidly. At first it was difficult to tell what the offspring were, but soon they became large enough that Charlie and Oliver could see that they were strange squid-like creatures.

As they continued to grow, the alien squids’ tentacles stretched Larissa’s womb to its limits. Their movements made her belly slosh and jostle. Charlie could tell from the look on her face that she was enjoying every second of it. She stroked her belly up and down, feeling it grow larger to accommodate the brood inside.

“I’ve never felt anything like this,” she muttered, rubbing her belly as the tentacles writhed beneath her fingertips. “It feels so good.”

Charlie reached up and pressed his hand on Larissa’s belly. The alien squids were large enough that their tentacles created tubular bulges in her stomach. He slid his fingers down the length of each tentacle, which only made them move around even more. This in turn made Larissa moan again and again.

“Don’t stop. That feels so good,” she whispered. Oliver joined Charlie, stroking the tentacles inside of Larissa and making them writhe around with just a touch. Then suddenly her belly lurched again as a contraction seized her womb.

“It’s time for them to be born,” said Oliver. Charlie watched as through all of the tentacles he could see one of the alien squids make their way past Larissa’s cervix and towards her opening.

“Already? It’s too soon…I don’t want it to end,” Larissa whined as the first squid slid out of her, its long tentacles following it.

“Your next pregnancy will last longer, don’t worry,” Oliver reassured her. As he held and comforted her, Charlie focused on her belly. He pressed down, squeezing the alien squids inside until a second one popped through her cervix.

“Oof…oh my god,” Larissa panted as she came again, which only allowed her alien spawn to slip out at an even faster speed. That, in addition to Charlie’s intervention, resulted in a quick birth. Soon, all of the squids were wriggling together on the floor at the foot of their bed.

“You did it. You were just as amazing as Oliver,” Charlie praised, leaning in to kiss Larissa. Oliver followed with a kiss of his own.

“You were both amazing,” said Oliver. He turned to Larissa. “I hope you’ll stay with us.”

“I know I really want you to,” said Charlie, thinking about his alien cock that already began to stir again.

“Of course I will stay.” She grabbed Charlie's arm and grinned. “Fill me up again. Please.”


End file.
